


Game Night

by bestdamnsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, My First Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vague Spoilers, hoo boy, touch starved Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnsalad/pseuds/bestdamnsalad
Summary: Akechi finds out chess isn't the only thing Makoto is good at





	Game Night

Why the hell was he here?

That was the only thing that ran through Akechi Goro’s head as he stared at Leblanc’s front door. The ‘closed’ sign signified that Ren had somehow convinced Sojiro to close shop up early for this. Whatever this was.

This had all started just a week prior, when Akechi expressed his interest in joining the Phantom Thieves. They had accepted him into the group; well, they really had no choice as he blackmailed them into compliance. Not that any of that mattered anyway; he was well on his way to the final part of his plan. 

But, for some reason, he came tonight.

He remembered how eager the group chat had been. Apparently it was a tradition that they, the Phantom Thieves, would hold a game night once a month. Ren claimed that it helped strengthen their bonds and bring their group closer. They decided that now was a perfect time for their game night, as they had one brand new member. He remembered how Makoto had mentioned that he did not have to come if he felt uncomfortable. Akechi had reluctantly accepted the groups invitation, however, and he regretted not taking Makoto’s offer. 

He sighed, pushing the door in front of him open. He plastered a pleasant look on his face as he was greeted by eight smiling faces. 

“Welcome, Detective.” Ren waved from behind the counter as the rest of the group spouted greetings to Akechi.

“I’m sorry for being late. Work has been unforgiving lately.” He said as he took the empty seat in front of Makoto. On the table between them was a chess board and Akechi eyed it with pleasure. “Is this what you guys play?” 

Makoto gave a small smile, “Usually only Ren and I play. There are plenty of other games the rest of the group usually plays.” 

Akechi gestured to the board, “Would you mind?” Both of them started to arrange the pieces to begin playing as he snuck a few glances at her. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all this extra time he spent with her now that he was in the Phantom Thieves. He had admitted to himself a while ago that he had a crush on her, probably ever since he met her, but never would confess. Dating her would be his weakness and he did not need anything to ruin the plans he had worked so hard to set in place. However, he never thought that fantasizing about her was too unusual.

He yearned to feel her touch, to kiss her, to have her be his. How horrible it would end for the two of them, if he ever confessed. He wanted to tell himself that he surmised human will and did not have the weakness of falling for a woman. He knew it was all a lie, as Makoto had stolen his heart the moment they had first met. Despite having hordes of fangirls at his beck and call that he could use in anyway he wanted, the only woman he had ever felt desire for was Makoto. And, ironically, he doubted she reciprocated those feelings. He hated himself for not being able to quench the fire that burned when she was around, but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes he thought that he was in love with her, if he knew that love meant. 

“Are you ready?” Makoto’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

He met her red eyes and gave her a genuine smile which surprised even him, “Of course.”

The pair began their match, eyeing each other’s pieces with highly critical eyes. Akechi had studied Makoto long enough to find her moves unsurprising and he quickly cornered her. 

“Check,” He smirked, trying to provoke her, “You’re smart, but predictable, Niijima.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “I’m obviously still warming up.”

“Ah, excuse my ignorance.” Akechi gave a small laugh, “Let’s start the next match.”

This time, Makoto had upped her game, making Akechi think through each move. He grinned at the competitiveness that had leaped out of her. He would also be lying if he said this wasn’t his favorite part of her.

“Check!” Makoto exclaimed, smiling radiantly, “You must have let your guard down, Akechi-kun.”

“How foolish of me.” Deep down, he desperately wanted to lean across the table and kiss her stunning face.

Ren came to their table with two cups of coffee in hand. “I was watching this match,” Turning to Akechi, he placed one of the cups in front of him, “You were outmatched from the start.” 

Before Akechi could respond, Ryuji had started fussing. “Man, these games are getting boring. We should do something else!” 

As everyone turned to look at the blonde, Ren piped up, “And what would you suggest?”

Ryuji shrugged, “I dunno, man. Maybe something more teenager-y like-”

“Truth or dare!” Ann piped up from her seat next to Ryuji. 

The team pondered the suggestion. Akechi absolutely hated the idea, his guard already up. It seemed awfully suspicious that they would suggest a game about revealing secrets with him around, but maybe they were being genuine. Either way, he trusted his acting skills enough to go along with it. 

Morgana purred in what seemed to be agreement, “Let’s do it. What better game to play in order to grow closer to teammates, anyway?”

Ren suggested they head up to the attic so they could have some more room and face each other for the game. As the team headed up the stairs, Akechi noticed Makoto made no move to get up. 

“Everything alright, Niijima?”

Makoto gave a small shake of her head before looking up at Akechi. “I never liked those types of games. They feel too personal for my liking.”

“Do you have something to hide?” He teased her.

A light pink dusted across Makoto’s cheeks, much to Akechi’s liking, “I-I don’t have anything to hide! I just don’t like sharing my personal feelings much.”

Akechi gave her a reassuring smile as he extended a hand to help her up, “I don’t like sharing personal thoughts much, either. We can get through it together.”

Makoto nodded before placing her hand in Akechi’s. He wanted to savor the seconds in which her light and slender fingers touched his rough ones. If he wasn’t so good at hiding his emotions, he would have sworn his entire face would be bright red. It was at that moment he realized he was so touch starved he would have killed to feel her in his embrace for just a moment.

She let go of his hand and lead the way up the stairs into the dusty attic. It wasn’t the first time he was in Ren’s room; just a few days prior they had begun their infiltration into Sae’s palace. He had remarked at the stark differences in their living spaces, his own apartment being quite lavish compared to this. In a way, it had cemented just how different they were in Akechi’s mind. 

The rest of the teens had already assembled themselves in a circle on the wooden floor. They left a little space for Akechi and Makoto to squeeze in. Sitting criss cross on a dusty attic floor was not something he had been looking forward to, but the fact that he was able to sit next to Makoto made up for it a bit.

“Now that everyone’s here, we should start!” Morgana exclaimed, “I’ll go first!” The small cat leaped off of Haru’s lap and sat in the middle of the circle, facing Ann, “Truth or dare?”

The blonde thought for a moment, “Truth.”

“Ann, what is your ideal man?”

Akechi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The cat had been so obviously infatuated with the girl that it was, quite frankly, embarrassing in Akechi’s eyes. He could not understand how someone could be so vulnerable, setting themselves up for failure, especially when they already knew the outcome of wearing their heart on their sleeve.

“Ah, well, I really like kind gentlemen who knows how to treat a lady.”

How incredibly corny. 

Morgana seemed quite content as he shuffled back to Haru’s lap. “It’s your turn, Ann.”

Ann turned to Ryuji, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to...give me your phone!”

The blond stared at Ann, clearly confused. “Uh, okay?” He handed over the phone and Ann began giggling madly as she typed something out. Futaba peeked over her shoulder and laughed at the actions of the blonde girl.

Akechi inhaled deeply while retaining his original pleasant expression. He had many more important things to be doing, but he chose to be in a dusty attic watching two kids flirt with each other. He asked himself once more why he could have possibly agreed to come when Makoto elbowed his side. He looked down at the girl and leaned down to meet her eyes.

“Are you as bored as I am?” Makoto whispered.

Her comment brought a smile to Akechi’s face, “Is it that obvious?”

She smiled back and was about to respond when Ryuji interjected, “Makoto!”

Akechi looked up at the blond boy and felt disappointment pooling in his stomach. He was curious about what Makoto was going to say. Not that it really mattered…

“Truth or dare?”

Makoto bit her lip as she considered her options. Akechi took a moment to admire her profile; this was probably the closest they had been in years. He remembered how she had looked when he first met her: disheveled and confused at having lost her father. He had just been a rookie back then and the Niijima case had been one of his first. She had long hair back then. He was glad she cut them. Her short locks suited her better, anyway.

“Truth.”

Akechi smirked, of course she would choose the more modest choice. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

This suddenly got interesting.

Akechi watched as Makoto’s eyes widened as the question sank in. Her cheeks grew red as her eyes focused on the wooden floor in front of her. 

“Uhhh…” 

As much as Akechi’s possessive side wanted to hear her answer, he knew he had to interject. He had a character to play, after all. “Perhaps that’s not the most appropriate thing to ask Makoto.”

The group grew quiet as they threw looks at Akechi, who stared at Ryuji without faltering. He noticed Makoto looked up at him.

“Well, then, I’ll ask you, detective.” Ryuji’s shark-toothed smile made Akechi frown, “I’ll bet you have kissed too many fangirls to count.”

Taking a deep breath, Akechi decided that keeping up his pleasant demeanor was more important in this moment than trying to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. “I haven’t, actually. Kissed someone, that is.”

This garnered the surprise of the entire group. “I find that hard to believe,” Ryuji said, “You never used your status to get chicks?”

Akechi shook his head, “I never had the time for such frivolities.” 

Ryuji was about to comment, when a sleeping Futaba rested her head on Ann’s shoulder. “Looks like someone needs some coffee!” Haru whispered.

Ren nodded his head, “Why don’t we take a break and grab some coffee downstairs.” The rest of the group agreed and started making their way out of the cramped attic. As Akechi began to stand, he felt someone grab his hand. Makoto looked up at him and smiled, “Wait.” Her hand left his soon after, much to his chagrin. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that everyone had made it downstairs before she turned back to Akechi.

“So, you haven’t kissed anyone either, huh?”

Akechi was not sure if he liked where this was going or not. He leaned on the railing that was behind them, “Either?”

Makoto stood in front of Akechi, anxiously playing with a lock of her brunette hair. “I’ve never had the experience of kissing anyone. Or anything other than kissing, for that matter.” 

The way her red eyes twinkled mischievously sent electricity through Akechi’s body. He found himself leaning forward, “Would you like to experience it?” Some voice in the back of his head protested, but his morbid curiosity quickly stomped the thought down. He watched in pleasure as Makoto’s cheeks became dusted with light pink. 

“Just kiss me, already.”

Akechi felt his heart race in disbelief. Was the Niijima Makoto really telling him to kiss her? This was one of his deepest fantasies and he was really living it. He did not hesitate to grant her wishes. Placing one gloved hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, he pulled her against him. He felt a rush as her arms wrapped around his neck. He studied her expression, one of worry but also...desire? Wanting to savor the moment, he brought his lips to hers slowly. 

And then...stars.

Her lips were soft, even better than he ever imagined. He felt her shaking lips against his and began kissing her harder, coaxing her into a deeper kiss. Her fingers began making their way into his long hair. They worked into a rhythm, pressing into each other more and more as if they would lose each other at any moment. 

They parted to catch their breaths. Akechi noticed the blush on Makoto’s cheeks was now bright red and he had no reason to doubt his own face mirrored hers. 

“That was an easy lesson to learn,” Makoto commented breathlessly. 

And with that, she closed the gap between them, pressing her body against his, garnering a small moan from Akechi. He felt her lips turn up in a smile. Her hands found their way to his chest where they began to pull his body closer to hers. It was at that moment that Akechi felt his head spin, all his feelings rise up at once. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he asked, “Do you really want to do this here?”

“I need this,” Makoto responded. Akechi dismissed any thought of dissent or worry and picked Makoto up. He laid her on the small yellow couch in the room. He pressed his lips against hers once more, glad that he could savor the moment for longer. He coaxed her tongue out, relishing in the way she gripped his shirt tighter as he did so. Somehow, his hands found their way under her skirt, eliciting a series of moans from Makoto. Her moans awakened something in Akechi that he had never felt before, something that took his body over and begged to be quenched. 

His lips found her neck, tugging lightly at her soft skin. He felt her body tense up as his fingers worked under her skirt, repeating actions that had elicited more moans from her lips. She guided his lips back to hers and began sloppily kissing him. He moaned, greedily feeling the wetness under his fingertips. “You’re so wet, Makoto.” 

She gave a small smile before shutting her eyes suddenly and tensing her body once more. He continued his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm, savoring the expression of pure ecstasy on her face. 

“Goro…” He felt his entire body grow hot at the sound of her moaning his name. Her eyes fluttered half open as she stared back at Akechi lustfully. “That was unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” He smirked at her and before he could begin to tease her, she sat up and pressed her palm against his obvious erection.

“Makoto-”

“Let me repay you.” She whispered in his ear, sending more electricity through his body. Her fingers began to work at his belt and once he was freed, she studied him. “Yours is quite different than I imagined-”

“You imagined it?”

Makoto’s red eyes glanced up briefly, “You’re better than I imagined.” Before Akechi could respond, Makoto’s hand began working on him. Just as he was about to moan, Makoto placed her free hand over his mouth, “You should be quiet, they might hear.”

He nodded and began to bite his lip to keep from accidentally moaning. Makoto placed her hand on his shoulder and brought Akechi towards her. She began kissing his neck slowly as her hand traveled the length of his erection. Just as he was reaching his boiling point, he brought his mouth to her ear, “Makoto, I’m going to-”

She nodded and brought her lips to his once more. Her tongue entered his mouth, much to his delight. He felt himself reach the threshold of climax when Makoto broke the kiss and wrapped her lips around his erection. He saw stars behind his eyelids and came with an intensity he never felt before. “Makoto,” he whispered as he came, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue. 

He sighed in satisfaction as he came off his high and Makoto sat back and swallowed. Wiping her mouth, she smiled, “That was something new.”

Akechi gave her a dubious look as he adjusted himself, “Are you sure? It felt too amazing.”

Makoto’s blush deepened, “We should probably go downstairs.”

Akechi pulled Makoto into an embrace. He fought with himself, wanting to tell her everything including how desperately in love with her he was. What good were his plans if he did not have her in the end? 

He settled with kissing her lips once more, savoring the feeling of her softness against him. Getting wrapped up in the moment, he whispered, “Maybe we can continue this after the mission…”

A look of hurt flashed across her face which was quickly covered by a smile, “I’d like that.”

He didn’t waste a moment deciphering her words, he was content enough to just hold her. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The pair quickly separated, backing up into opposite sides of the couch. Akechi hoped his cheeks were devoid of blushing because Makoto’s sure as hell weren’t.

Turned to the stairs, Akechi saw Ren’s head pop up. “Do you guys want some coffee?”

“No, we are just going over some infiltration plans, but thank you.”

Ren shot them a curious look before shrugging and returning to the shop below. Akechi looked at Makoto once more before sighing, “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad I was invited here tonight.”

Makoto let out a small laugh, “I could say the same.” She got up and adjusted her clothes, “We should join the others downstairs.”

“Lead the way.” Akechi said, following the brunette. His head spun.

He thanked his past self for agreeing to this stupid game night.

**Author's Note:**

> rip to Ren's couch


End file.
